when the blood's gone
by saya2862
Summary: bella starts to think the only reason edward wants her is her blood.. what will edward think of this? what will bella do? i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in his lap doing homework. It was getting hard to pay attention when ever I got something wrong he would instantly correct me. I felt the same smirk panted on his face when he did too. It was getting annoying. I turned my body a bit to face him.

"That's it I'm waiting to do this until _you_ go hunting," I said touching the tip of his nose as I said you. He backed up a bit.

"Fine, I'll stop you still have to get in a good college," he said with a sigh. He was enjoying the little 'human' things that annoyed me.

"Well you know …" I started trying to sound as sweet as I can." If you changed me I wouldn't have to worry about going to college or turning this assignment in for that matter " the slight smile he was wearing quickly faded and he stiffened.

"No Bella. Not now." He almost moaned

"If not now, when?" I asked. He didn't answer, just looked away.

"I know you won't hurt me…. I trust you."I said so sure that would convince him. He kept his eyes on the wall or on my sheets but not to me.

"Bella… I know u _trust _me; I just don't know if I can … you simply can't understand what your _blood_… what is _does _to me." I couldn't read his face so I continued.

"But Edward…." I started but he put his finger to my lips and shut me up. I knew this face now and it was filled with pain so I let him.

"Bella, just go to sleep," he said as he laid me down and took my books off the bed in one swift movement. He stood over my bed and just stared at me now.

"You're going to stay, right?" I know he has to leave. He is going hunting with Carlisle and Emmett.

"No. Bella I have to go hunting remember, but I'll be back in time to pick you up tomorrow for class" he said, I felt his cold lips kiss the top of my head and then he was gone.

I laid down and tried to sleep but the rain was pounding on my window harder than I would have liked and my mind kept coming back to what Edward said about my blood… did it really have that much control over him? I was his heroine right? He loved me and that meant my blood too? What if he loves my blood more than me? Will he want around after my blood is all gone? Is it what brings him to me? How could it not be? I wasn't beautiful like Rosaline. I had to know but how I could ask him I know that if I was wrong he would be terribly hurt if he knew I thought he didn't love me. For now ill keep it a secret.

When I fell asleep I had a night mare. Everything was black but Edward was there turned away from me. I stepped in front of him but it was like he couldn't see me. He was sniffing the air and I got it. He just couldn't smell me, well he couldn't smell my blood I was a vampire with no blood left to temp him to make him want to proceed no blocks in his path and he still stood a ways back. Why?

I was pondering this question when I woke up to his beautiful voice.

"Bella wake up. You over slept. Come on get dressed." He sounded cheery. I was glad that meant I didn't say anything I shouldn't have.

I got up and got dressed as fast as I could. And we took off. The day sped by in a such a rush I think I retained none of the information at all. Today was one of the days that Charlie didn't let Edward come over he wanted me to spent these days with my other friends which was fine today since alice decided at lunch that she was taking me shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

We'd been shopping for only half an hour and we already ad 35 bags. It wasn't helping my mood that Alice insisted on playing 'dress up the human' at vampire speed. I brought Alice to the food court by mumbling something about humans needing food. Hopefully to slow her down, it worked but she still was kind of jittery

"Bella, must you eat so slow," she complained as she laid her head on her arms completely bored with my slow eating. I was hoping to at least get a half hour of this.

"Well, I _am_ human, "I said taking a bite of my burger and chewing really slower to tease her a bit.

" but Bella we'll run out of time and we just started," whined as her head was still down but then she looked up at me with a smile that resembled Edward crooked one I love so such and I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I mumbled as I got up and threw my fries away. Before I could even turn back to the table Alice was by my side with all 35 bags on one hand. Almost jumping.

" now bella," she linked her free arm with mine "we get to shop for _you_"

"um…"was all I could say before dragged me into 'Too Cool' and threw me into the dressing rooms and left to get clothes. She returned about a mintinue later with five dresses for me to start on!

The first one was a small red on that showed more boob than I would've wanted and I was sure if I bent over it would show my undies .I could not get it! Alice came aback the second I walked out of the dressing room ( with about twenty more dresses)

"um… I don't think so"she said as she unzipped me and threw me back into the dressing stall. The next dress she wanted me to try was long sleve and vey long it looked like the kind of the an omish would wear. I looked over the other 23 dresses and they where all different from each other different colors styles and well everything

"um … alice," I said refuseing to try another stupid dress, "I have a question,"

"what is it?"

" are you bipolar? These dresses are all sort of …. Random" I said "I cant wear them"I slid my jeans back on

"but bella,we need to find you something_ special."_she was whining again. I threw a simple black dress over my head and jeans

"why?" I asked

"um , no reason" she said it too quickly for me to believe it . but as I steped out of the dressing stall a load sqeal made me forget why I didn't believe her. "wow bella you look amazing, it go perfectly" she screamed nearly in my ear so I got a little dizzy and had to sit down.

After recovering form her yelps I had to ask if we could go now.

"oh fine" she let me change back in to my t shirt then rushed me out of the store. by the looked on he sales lady's face she already paid with that weird credit card of hers.

Once we were out of the mall, I was the one with a huge grin on my face. I don't know how I did it but I managed to end a shopping trip with alice short by two whole hours. No matter how much luck played a part I wanted to say I gotz skillz. I couldn't wait to tell Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 5 o clock when we got to the Cullen house, Edward wasn't there. He was off doing something I don't know what but I assumed he was at a college interview that he didn't really need to go to. I'm sure he wouldn't be back for another hour or so seeing as how we weren't expected to be there until 7 or 8.

I was thankful for his absence after lasts nights sad thoughts and night mare I wasn't sure how I would handle having 'alone time with Edward' 

But just because I wasn't with him doesn't mean I wouldn't be found out. I had a bad feeling about it and just being there I guess. The feeling went ignored.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Jasper and Alice had a huge bed which confused me at first since they didn't need sleep but the moment jasper plopped down on the and stared up at the flat screen TV. I realized he was a huge TV. watcher. Not shocking at all though for some one as quiet as him I should have picked up on that a lot earlier. Alice jumped into the bed right next to him landing with such grace. I felt like I really didn't fit in here when I had to crawl into the bed as graceful as a newborn deer. I lost my balance twice. I looked up to see what they were watching. It was Disney channel. I couldn't help but laugh. The big bad vampire's spent their spare time shopping and watching that's so raven. Jasper looked at me from the corner of his eye I stopped laughing. And I suddenly felt a little guilty.

Alice got up and moved so that jasper's head was on her lap and she played with his golden hair, humming a sweet tune. I quickly fell asleep. Damn.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

JPOV

I didn't notice she was asleep. I thought she was just was very calm. She wasn't. Alice didn't notice till she started talking.

"No…liar…it's gone …. Look at me." She mumbled as she turned over

Alice stopped playing with my hair to ask her but I put my finger to her lip.

"She's asleep."I said 

Alice stroked my hair again, remembering that Bella talked in her sleep quite often. Bella mumbled something into the pillow she was holding on to for dear life. Alice didn't quite understand her so she took _my _remote and lowered the volume. I growled just a bit and she giggled at me.

"Edward ...no…blood's gone … look at me… Edward" Bella said clearer now repeated that about 6 or 7 time before she fell into deeper sleep.

Alice had thought to write it all down, she looked at me nervously when Bella stopped talking 

"Should we tell Edward?" she asked but before I could answer the scent of salt filled my nose. I looked down at Bella, and there it was, a tear rolled down her cheek. As she laid there so small in our big bed with a tear stained face and occasionally mumbling a sad word that Alice wrote down, she looked so helpless, breakable that it would even make Rosalie want to protect her with all of her being. I started to see why Edward fell for her or why I think he did nobody knows the working of the mind readers mind.

"No" I said finally answering my wife "if he's staying the night with her again tonight he'll find out soon enough?" I felt Alice's confusion which was a small shock since the room was filled with sadness and worry for so long. I felt no need to explain since Alice soon understood." He should be back soon you should wake her "I whispered to Alice 

"Ok"

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

I own nothing, thank for reading, but now review I'd love to know how to improve


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for waiting.**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Please review**

**Bella P.O.V. **

" Bella wake up"

As I heard her musical voice my eyes shot open. I thought it surprised her since I'm sure I saw her flinch but when I checked my surroundings she seemed unfased

"morning sleepy boo," she said mocking me I'm sure.

"it's morning already?" I looked out the window. Maybe it was 4am or something because it was still dark out.

"No silly Bella, but Edward should be back soon so we thought to wake you" she nudged me and I lazily fell backwards on the huge white bed. It was a shame they didn't sleep. I started to let my mind not really caring why jasper and Alice were looking at me funny. I somehow started thing of a sales men trying to tell people that his bed was so comfy that it would cause a vampire to fall asleep. I imagined Edward trying to prove the man wrong. Before I realized it I was laughing at what seemed like nothing.

" You know you talk in your sleep right?" she said

I tried to remember my dream…. Or nightmare. Dark, my unbleeding cut, Edward, not looking at me, his lack of interest in me, no, my please, nothing helped. Oh no they know. I looked at Alice she was looking at Jasper begging for permission to continue but he said nothing just got up and left so we can have girl talk

"Yea you've told me that before…" I said trying not to let anything on, maybe she didn't know much. I expected an answer but she just slid a notebook turned to a page with writing on it on to my lap. At the top it was labeled Bella's night time quotes. It had little drawings on the sides, doodles, so I assumed she got bored of my words or I had stopped talking for moments at a time. I stared at it reading every word over and over. Alice's hand writing was almost as nice as Edward's.

"No… Liar… It's gone now… Look at me." I read the first lie out loud still dazed

"What was the dream about" she asked bring me out of my little zombie like trance. I tried to lie

"About spikey haired pixy's" I throw in a fake laugh too and she throw me the most serious look 'I can't believe your joking about this' look

"Okay now tell me the truth" her face changed from serious-angry to serious-worried "what's wrong with you and Edward?"

I sighed "Nothing's wrong I jus had a bad dream." I tried to sound as calm as I could but my voice cracked

"About?" she asked urging me to continue, Eyes pleading she moved so she sat in Indian style I did to I jus stared at my ankle for a bit before answering

"About, Maybe Edward doesn't love _me but only my blood, How it temps him, risks him, and maybe being by me kissing me is just a rush to him" I paused taking a break to breath I didn't realize I stopped breathing to talk "End maybe he doesn't want to change me because when he does my blood will be gone and he'll leave me alive for eternity knowing the love of my life only wanted my blood or worse he stays with me only to see he's unhappy with me" I was sure she was pissed so I didn't want to look up from my ankle but I did anyway she wasn't mad like I thought she would be but she was hurt like if I just said all of that about her she shocked me when she grabbed me into a really big hug and didn't let go_

"_Oh Bella, That's not true, No, that will never be true." If she could cry I know she would be doing so just right now she pulled away quickly. _

"_Edward's here."_


	5. drive

hey thanks every one for reading

**Hey thanks every one for reading! Please review. **

Edward was downstairs waiting to take me home. I didn't jump him like I usually would have, Alice was watching me with careful eyes, she made me promise that I'd talk to Edward about my nightmare, and by the way she was looking at me, I could tell she wanted me to do it right now, I shook my head to tell her 'not now' totally forgetting Edward can hear her thought.

"It's ok Alice, she'll tell me when she wants" he said. His voice was calm but the hand I wasn't holding was shaking. 'What is she thinking' I thought and apparently out loud.

"Just repeating the word secret over and over and over." He was annoyed now and I could see why when Alice had a huge grin on her face. "Shall we go?" he asked, turning to the door. I giggled as he held out his arm for me to latch on to.

"Oh yes good sir" I said holding back a mount in of laughs. I have no idea why every thing seemed funny. Once outside that stopped and I knew it was jasper that was lightning my mood.

As we neared the Volvo. I had to ask I simply had to.

"Can I drive?" I squeaked, he looked at me with a very confused face but I knew he heard.

"Do you really want to?" I think I heard worry in his voice. I paused, unsure he'd probly want me to go faster than 70 mph but if plan A works out the way I want it to then I'll have to learn how to do more than ride in a fast car. I sighed and nodded

"Yes I think I do" I mumbled and looked down at my feet. He took his keys out of his pocket and jingled them in my face. I reached for them but he pulled away I looked up to face him. His serious face.

'Huh?"I sounded dumb and I knew it he smirked and smiled my favorite smile.

"You're not allowed going any faster that 60 mph" he said. My jaw dropped. I wasn't sure of what I had just heard. I repeated my self.

"Huh?"

"YOUR. NOT. ALLOWED. TO GO. ANY. FASTER. THAN. 60. MPH" he said again but this this much slower. I playfully slapped his arm.

"No fair you push 200 all the time." I whined and tried to look as cute as possible.

"Yea, but if you wrap my car around a tree, I'll just be able to walk away while you ..." he smirked using my words against me from the first night I knew the truth.

"Ok you have a point" I smiled "but you'll have to teach me to drive faster someday, deal?"

"NO"

"But..." I was cut off.

"Love, if you want speed we could always run" I pouted some more.

"Fine, I'll go the speed limit" I grumbled and he handed the keys to me and opened my door.

"Thanks" I said as I got in and put on my seat belt.** (A/n yes! Seat belts don't forget yours.)**

He was in the car before I even put the key in ignition, I started the car and pulled out of the cullen property normally but as soon as I got off the property I floored the gas pedel, I noticed the speedometer go form 30 to 90 in 60 seconds

I glanced at edward. He was fuming but soon his scrowl turn into a smile he was enjoy my tiny rebellion. finally my turn to smirk now going 120 mph. edward relaxed a lot. No cars were around or at least I didn't see any.

"slow down. There is a car directly ahead" he said calmly. So I slowed to 90 mph. "that ok?" I asked but then I saw the car he was talking about going 50. I passed it quickly and almost missed my exit.i slowed down to speed limit for the last mile.

"see I told you I'd do speed limit" I said as I turn into my drive way


End file.
